Healthcare practitioners, such as nurses and physicians, use various types of therapeutic and diagnostic tools to assist with the task of providing healthcare to a patient. In a typical outpatient setting, a patient enters a private examination room and waits for a particular practitioner to arrive to begin an examination. The practitioner may have other patients in different private examination rooms also waiting for an examination. This workflow may be considered “patient-centric” because the patient generally remains stationary, while the practitioner rotates between other patients. However, such a workflow is not the only manner by which a practitioner can provide healthcare in an outpatient setting.